The Bully (The Court)
The Bully is a minor antagonist in The Court. He first appeared in The Bully . Overview Being a bully, he is mean, rude, cruel and likes to beat up boys younger then him. He first encounters the group in The Bully calling them "faggots" and asking them what they are doing. He smokes cigarettes & hates when people touch his hat, which sends him into a rage when they touch it a second time. He is tough and won't hesitate to knock out someone who is younger than him. Although the boys don't seem to be too afraid of him as they all stand up to him (except Dylan, Cole, Tyler & Caleb as they all don't meet him apart from Dylan) Death When The Bully aggorvates Tye, he picks up a board in rage and smashes it across the bully's neck, snapping it and killing him instantly. Relationships Tye Tye & him are archenemies, they don't get along at all. The only time being is when the bully epicly knocks Corey out with a pennyboard however this ends when the bully calls Tye a pussy for not having a drag of his cigarette. Jayden Jayden & him are also archenemies. When they first meet Jayden doesn't hesitate to knock the bullies hat off of his head, Jayden threatens to knock the bully out, only to get knock out himself. The only time Jayden & the bully are seen getting along is when Jayden gives the bully a cigarette after the bully knocks Corey out with a pennyboard. After this it is unknown whether Jayden had a companionship with him or not as Tye unintentionally kills the bully. Corey The bully picks on Corey the most. When Tye tells the bully to lay off Dylan and shoves him, the bully blames Corey for it, telling him to go back to McDonalds. Another time is when Tye and the bully are arguing and Tye calls the bully a "fat fuck" the bully immediately points at Corey and says "that's fat". It is hinted that Corey may know the bullies name (which may be Jason) as he says this after he wakes up from getting knocked out, however Corey might have been out cold and dreamt that this was his name. Dylan Dylan & the bully are archenemies. However, Dylan rarely gets picked on by the bully the only time being noted is when Dylan laughs at the bully for being pathetic (picking on people younger than him) to which the bully knocks him out. Tyler It is unknown whether they know each other or not. Appearances Season One *The Bully *You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me (mentioned) Trivia *It is suggested by Corey in The Bully that his name is Jason. It is also said by Tye in You've Got A (Few) Friends In Me that his name is Jason, however seeing as Corey said this after he was knocked out and Tye heard him say it, it is assumed that Jason is a "codename" that the boys call him. It's possible that Jason is his real name though. *He is so far the only character in the court to smoke, or at least being seen smoking. **It has been hinted that Jayden may also smoke as he is the one who gives the bully a cigarette. *He is the oldest character in the series so far being 19 years old. Category:The Court Category:Antagonists Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Antagonists Category:Deceased Characters